House of Hades
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. They surrender to Gaea's minions and become prisoners. Percy has asked for all the punishments to be directed to him and not his Wise Girl. How will our favorite hero survive torture from the same monsters he killed once before who now have undying grudges? Will Percy survive to see the end or will he go crazy doing so-Torture and Language


REVIEW!

PERCY I

The darkness was really starting to annoy Percy. It was everywhere, it entered his mouth, traveled through his ears and nose and covered his sight. Percy was never really one to be afraid of the darkness, but this experience changed everything...everything. His untimely tumble to Tartarus definitely was the cause of his paranoia and urges to never close his eyes…ever. The last thing Percy needed was to be taken captive by a monster in his sleep. If Percy could begin to rate his stay at Tartarus he would definitely give it negative infinity stars. The Tartarus Inn was full of blood thirsty and vengeful monsters, darkness and it smelled like sour reptile, grimy Cyclops and other monsters fumes Percy hadn't had the pleasure of smelling. To stay as optimistic as possible Percy would describe it as the grimy motel full of monsters that had their complementary soap and chocolate stolen from them and blamed him and Annabeth for it. A hiss and roar sounded through the darkness, Annabeth clutched Percy's arm tighter. At any other moment Percy would tease her with his tongue stuck out,

"What? Are you afraid of the dark Wise Girl?"

And she would probably punch him playfully on the arm or pull her dagger out mock menacingly. This wasn't like any other situations. Percy reassuringly kissed her forehead and they kept on trudging quietly into the darkness….well more like hobbling, Annabeth's hurt ankle wasn't helping the situation at all. Neither were the monsters that kept hissing,

"I smell demigod! The Sea spawn and Athena's brat!" A particularly loud Cyclops made it his mission to describe how exactly he was going to cook them, while another decided to remind them about how they were going to paint the walls with our blood. Percy thought sarcastically,

"What a wonderful idea, I think the red will really liven up the room!"

Percy's eyes began to flutter dangerously; in return he pinched himself and kept walking. He had to get Annabeth to the land of the living. Annabeth halted Percy and told him listen, heavy footstep and growling broke through the silence and was defiantly close by. Percy now wished that he'd taken a shower or sprayed some cologne on…apparently he reeked. He told Annabeth to hide which she refused profusely.

"Wise girl you got to hide you can't fight in your condition. If you mess your ankle anymore you won't be able to walk. Besides your weaponless."

Although it was dark he could sense Annabeth's eyes contemplating everything he just reasoned; finally she reluctantly limped into the darkness and hid. He uncapped Riptide and took a fighting stance. A Cyclops stomped towards Percy and bellowed,

"SEA SPAWN I WILL SLOWLY RIP OFF YOU LIMBS AND USE YOUR HEAD AS A TOOTHPICK!"

"Well hello to you to. I'm doing fine how about you?"

Percy didn't entirely understand how his head would service as a tooth-pick but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't want to hear the details about how he would make_ that_ happen. The Cyclops-Chef then stomped into view roared,

"HA- HA PUNY DEMI-GOD SCUM GET INTO MY BELLY! I'LL FIRST SEASON YOU AND THEN ROAST YOU LIKE A DUCK…"

He had a lit torch in his grimy hands; Percy marveled at its beauty, he missed the light even though it burned his sensitive eyes. Percy bravely spoke,

"Let's make deal… If-If I battle each of you and win both times then I get your lovely torch if I lose….you can have my sword and when you hunt me down again you can have the satisfaction of killing me with my own sword and then cooking me with all the seasonings you want."

Both pondered this, scratching their head and blinking their single eye slowly. Percy held his breath and crossed his fingers that they just wouldn't both attack him and kill him right there. They finally nodded and showed their yellow teeth…well more like singular rotten tooth. The Cyclops-chef was the first to charge. He roared, "I WILL SCRAMBLE YOU LIKE EGGS AND COOK YOU LIKE BACON!"

Percy screamed as he charged, " WHAT ABOUT PANCAKES?" Percy sighed at how stupid he sounded. The Cyclops scrunched his nose in confusion and stopped running, during those golden seconds Percy scaled up his grimy body as quickly as he could and stabbed him in the eye with Riptide. The Chef-Cyclops roared in agony and anger and fell to the ground quickly like a tree, giving a loud thud and "oof" at the end. Percy grabbed his sword hilt and slid it out quickly and before the Cyclops could attempt to use his nose or hands to find where he was, Percy gave a deep swipe to his stomach. He screamed and exploded into dust, leaving some of his pixie dust everywhere. Percy charged at the next one, blocking his fists easily until one slammed him into the hard ground. He cried out in pain and quickly rolled to the side, blocking his furious hits and slams. Percy picked himself up and slid between the Cyclops legs, squeezing his eyes shut in attempt to block out the nasty sight and jabbed Riptide through his back, quickly rolling to the right before he became a Percy-Pancake when the Cyclops fell. Percy pointed his sword to his neck until the Cyclops forfeited. Percy backed away slowly grabbed the torch and warned the Cyclops,

"Don't follow me or else I will turn you into a dust and cease your existence."

With that Percy ran into the darkness, the beautiful torch illuminating his beaten and worn down face. He crouched down to the alert Annabeth and showed her the torch as if it would singlehandedly rescue them. Annabeth looked at the torch with hope, as did Percy. Percy guessed they looked pretty stupid looking at the fire like cavemen but the light reminded them of the sun…the land up above. A future. They finally tore their eyes away from the light and Annabeth stated firmly,

"Seaweed Brain we can't keep it. It'll attract the monsters."

Percy held the torch closer and reasoned, "Wise girl our smell is attracting the monsters by itself, we need to get to the door quickly and I'm pretty sure it would be easier with light to guide us." Annabeth shook her head but allowed Percy to keep the torch, the way his sea green eyes lit up when he saw the light was enough to pull her over the edge. Annabeth winced at thinking of edges and cliffs. She then punched Percy's arm with a scowl.

"Owww what was that for?"

"For not letting go Seaweed brain, you could have made it out. You really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth….I'd follow you anywhere and I would fall to Tartarus a million times for you. Besides if you fell I would probably jump in after you Wise Girl."

Annabeth kissed Percy briefly before continuing their walk into the darkness. Annabeth took the light and shone it onto the ground, waving it back and forth."

Finally finding what she was looking for she picked up a black dagger twirled it with her free hand until stashing it in her belt loop. Percy smiled at Annabeth proudly, just thinking about the future they could build together, they wise children they could have….their future. As they walked they heard cackling and the ground rumbled, Annabeth paled, "Percy I think we should go the other way."

And so they did. Little did they know that Gaea's minions were on both sides waiting to take them prisoner for their queen. Annabeth raised the torch higher, showing the hundreds of thousands of monsters grinning eerily, weapons ready to be used. Annabeth murmured lowly,

"Surrender. They'll kill us if we try to fight." They both sunk to their knees and raised their hands above their heads. Two monsters chained their hands and feet and yanked them to their feet, showering them with spit. One particular cocky monster snarled,

"You're our prisoner now. You do as we say or else you will be punished…pet." Percy muttered,

"Gee imprisoned at the age of seventeen, wont my mother be proud. Do I get a phone call?" The monster snarled,

"Think you're funny huh?"

"Yeah actually I do, I'm thinking of becoming a comedian one day."

The smirk didn't melt off Percy's face as he was punched forcefully in the gut; a scowl appeared as he pushed him to the ground and slapped Annabeth on the face. Percy saw red. He screamed, "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES," They slapped her again and Percy blurted without thought, "Take it out on me not her!" Annabeth protested as the monster stopped and strolled towards Percy. The monster grabbed the torch and lifted it to his face; a vulgar gash was decorated on the side of his face. Percy gasped, "You…..I remember killing you…what's your name?"

The monster cackled, "You can call me…your darkest nightmare."

Percy tried not to laugh at the cliché-ness but managed to hiss seriously,

"I killed you once old friend and I won't fail to kill you again. If you thought I was angry back then, then you haven't seen anything. You hit my Annabeth and now I'm angry, you don't like me when I'm angry."

Percy mentally cheered at how awesome he sounded. The monster finished off, "And you don't like me when I'm vengeful Perseus Jackson."

Percy cringed at his whole name but kept an evil glare plastered on his face. The monster then shined the light towards the rest of Gaea's minion army; among them were the many that Percy killed. Percy gulped and waved, "Hey guys, what's up. You certainly reformed from dust nicely…no hard feelings, right?" Percy felt as if he just sat down at the popular table at school, the way they were glaring and laughing was exactly how it was back at Goode. _Ah Goode…I miss Paul and especially my mom, and Grover oh and also- The_ monster in front of Percy finished off with a grin, "I don't think you will like any of us when where vengeful…..TAKE THEM AWAY! Bring Young Perseus to my chambers first, so I can teach him pain…and suffering beyond belief."

The monster turned back to Percy and added menacingly, "You will break Perseus, and I will be there when you do."

Percy closed his eyes as he was dragged away and sadly listened to Annabeth's screams.

"Don't worry wise girl I have a plan. Just hang tight."

Percy wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself of Annabeth more.

BAM BAM CHICKEN HAM! ME LIKES WBU REVIEW …BLAH

hope this isn't OOC I didn't think so but….. yeah


End file.
